Confusion
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: My first .EXE fic Anyways, someone goes over their feelings. Now this was made on a whim so it doesnt make sense.. reviews welcome!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the idea.

**_Confusion_**

What is it about you that draws me to you?

Is it your eyes?

Your smile?

Or the fact that you're the complete opposite of me?

Like Yin and Yang, we're balanced.

You're my light, and I am your dark.

I'm your patience, you're my happiness.

Why am I entirely drawn to you?

Rendered completely helpless against you?

Why do I want to throw everything I ever knew, was taught, away?

I guess that's just your nature.

Always happy, playful...

_But I know better_.

You're not all what everyone sees.

You have sides only I and Rockman have seen.

You've brought out some of the emotions I had locked away inside of myself and swore never to experience again.

But you gave me a reason to try again.

I don't know love...

Although you claim to love me, I don't know what I feel.

These emotions I've long since ignored have returned, and I have no clue what they are, or what they mean.

This is absolutely terrifying to me.

I am supposed to have control over myself, my life, but now I'm swept away into this tangled mess of emotions you have brought back to me.

How am I supposed to understand all of this?

I had control of **_everything_**, until you came along.

I was just **fine**.

I had Blues, had a good occupation, but now...

_It's all messed up_.

Blues is gone, my life is upheaved, and I've lost control of everything.

**Do you know how it feels**?

To have everything suddenly ripped from you?

To have your world turn upside down, all in the blink of an eye?

I don't think you do.

Feeling your warm embrace surround me is so foreign, alien to me.

Why am I feeling this?

What is this feeling?

You run your hand through my hair, and I can't help but feel comforted.

Your whispers of comfort and reassurance are such a blessing, even though I don't know why.

There's a wetness in the corners of my eyes...

Are these tears?

You smile slightly, and it makes me confused.

"_You're crying_..." You say softly.

I'm crying, why?

You just hug me tighter and I slip into a feeling of confusion.

Why am I crying, why is this emotion happening?

"_It's okay to cry_..." You whisper.

Is it?

"_It shows you that you're human, and it lets you let out all of those pent up emotions you've kept inside all this time_..."

Do they?

The wetness slips down my face, and more replaces the last, to become a stream that runs down my face.

I don't understand why this is happening, and I subconsciously bury myself into you, seeking something, anything, to keep me grounded here.

I feel your arms tighten a bit more and you whisper soft words to me, every once in a while, placing a soft kiss to my head.

Why did all of this have to happen?

Why can't I get a grip?

My eyes sting from the tears, and I close them, feeling so worn out, but I can't figure out why.

You rock us softly back and forth, whispering still.

It comforts me more then I know.

My tears slow down, and start to come to a stop, my mind still reels, but it starts shutting down too.

"_You should rest_... _I'll be here when you wake up_..." You whisper to me.

My mind starts to become a bit hazy as I nod subconsciously, too confused to care.

My eyes feel heavy and I nuzzle myself deeper into your embrace as I let myself slip away into darkness...

When I open my eyes, you're still there.

Just like you said.

You smiled softly at me.

"_Welcome back, sleepy head._" You say.

I nod slightly, feeling more refreshed.

But then, the memories come back to me...

I look away and feel the same wetness I felt earlier come to my eyes yet again.

Immediately, your arms are around me.

"_Shh_... _It's okay_, _let everything go_..." You quietly, running your fingers through my hair, comfortingly

I relax into your embrace and let the tears out, all of my emotions spilling out with it.

All of the sadness, anger, pain, joy, sorrow, and everything else I've ever felt flow out through my tears.

You just sit there with me and let me cry, running your hand through my hair and hum softly to me.

Your kindness has affected me so much, it's frightening to me.

I pull back slowly and look at you.

You smile at me.

"_Thank you_..." I manage to whisper, I'm so greatful to you, but I regret breaking down infront of you.

You smile again and hug me, although I'm confused, I hug back, slowly and hesitantly.

"_You're my friend_, _I couldn't bare to let you suffer alone_..." You say to me.

I look at you, and you return my gaze, my blue eyes meeting your brown ones.

I see many emotions there, some I don't understand.

You lean forward and plant a soft kiss on my lips and pull back and smile.

"_You know I love you_, _But I won't take advantage of you_. _Not without you wanting this_." You say quietly.

I swallow.

I lean forward and return the gesture you gave me.

"_If you will wait for me_, _I'll try to hurry_." I whisper.

You shake your head.

"_There's no rush_, _I won't push you_. _I'll wait forever if I have to_," You say back to me.

I smile at this.

"_Hopefully you won't have to wait that long_..." I say back.

Maybe I don't understand love.

But knowing you'll wait for me is something that makes me feel better.

And maybe, love isn't so hard afterall...

-**_Owari_**-

-_Mandra Reine - 10/8/04_

Anime: **Rockman.EXE**

POV: _Ijuuin Enzan_

Inspired: **No**

Conceived: _2:30 P.M. While listening to Rockman.EXE music._

Review?: **_If you want. Flames welcome, praise appreciated._**


End file.
